


Restoring Reunion

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pokemon Battles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven and Wes finally reunite on Southern Island and save it from Team Aqua and Magma who are tearing it apart trying to find Mega Stones.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Restoring Reunion

Being in Hoenn for so long didn't make Wes miss Orre any less, but having to be so close to water made him mourn the desert region.

Currently he was on his way to the Weather Institute, riding on the back of his Shadow Milotic and hanging onto her for dear life as they made their way through Route 118.

..So he never learned how to swim. It's not like he needed to, nor wanted to. What good would it do him? 

Other than save him from drowning, he didn't really see the thrill of swimming in general. As long as he stayed on track the sooner he'd be out of the water anyways.

At least it was peaceful, for the most part. Other than a few wild water type Pokemom he hadn't encountered anything hazardous. 

As if jinxing himself, a red blur whizzed past him, roughly knocking him off his Milotic. If the Pokemon intended on attacking them it succeeded, knocking his Miltoic out in the process. 

Wes gasped, barely being able to retrieve her ball and returned his Milotic while flailing in the water.  _ Shit.  _ Of all times to be in trouble  _ now  _ was not the time.

Wes's arms splashed against the water and panic arose in him as he began to sink down. Thoughts of Umbreon, Espeon, Steven and Rui flashed through his mind before he was grabbed by the same blur that had knocked him into the water.

The Pokemon lifted him into its arms, letting out a small cry as if it were checking on him. Wes inhaled an immense amount of air, and was silently thankful the Pokemon wasn't attacking him like he previously thought.

Most importantly he was grateful to be saved.

Wes gazes up at his rescuer, furrowing his brows at the mystery Pokemon. Red and white female Pokemon that he's never seen before. Perhaps an exclusive to Hoenn..?

Wes is suddenly jerked back against the Pokemon as she rapidly flies off, carrying Wes in her arms. It was a little heart pounding to be going as fast as they were in the air, but it was  _ definitely  _ better than being stuck in the water. 

Actually, they were going the opposite way of the Weather Institute which alarmed Wes, but he took notice in the small island the Pokemon was taking him to.

Which wasn't so bad except there were two ships docked at the island, both sticking out like sore thumbs. 

_ Blue and red.. Don't tell me, it's Team Aqua and Magma again. _

So  _ that's  _ why the Pokemon came to him, she was seeking help. Perhaps the island was her home too. Well, he was on his way to stop Team Aqua anyway, it's not like he'd ignore the plea of a Pokemon.

The Pokemon flies down to the island and gently drops Wes down, letting out another cry at the state of her home. Wes glares, angry to see various grunts using their Pokemon to tear down trees, bushes, flowers— everything in their sight. 

"We have to find those mega stones before those Team Aqua losers do!"

Wes furrows his brows at that, confused as to what the stones may be, but he was by no means going to sit around and let them destroy a Pokemon's home for their own selfish benefit.

A loud thud could be heard behind him and Wes whips around with a pokeball now in hand in self defense. He glares at the dust cloud awaiting for the trainer or Pokemon to reveal themselves, but instead of fighting Wes lowers his arm and blinks in surprise. 

"Steven..?"

Shocked didn't even fully describe how he was feeling. Relief, happiness, a warmth he couldn't pinpoint spreading through him at the sight of his former traveling companion. 

"Wes!" Steven's smile falls and he stops himself from running into Wes, as if he were going to hug him before noticing how drenched he is. The concern was written on his face, but Steven must have eased himself down upon noticing he was all in one piece. "I saw you were being carried by Latias and I jumped off Latios so I could catch up to you before you went after Team Aqua and Magma."

"You made quite the entrance," Wes shares a smile with Steven, putting away the pokeball he previously held. "Are Latias and Latios the name of these Pokemon? I've never seen or heard about them before."

"Indeed they are," Steven offers a smile, watching Latios and Latias fly off, no doubt keeping a watch on their home. "They're the legendary eon duo Pokemon of Hoenn. The island we're on is their home, also known as the Southern Island."

"Although they are the same species both the male and female are very different." Steven explains, then tilts his head. A hand rested under his chin as he examined the area. "I wonder what Team Aqua and Magma are doing here since it's clear they're not after Latias or Latios. The legendaries were with us as well.."

"I heard a grunt shouting about finding "mega stones", but I have no idea what they are." Obviously they were important, but he didn't really understand  _ why _ they were.

Steven on the other hand looked shocked by the news, a flash of concern on his face before his expression turned serious and his frown deepened. 

"We can't allow them to get their hands on the mega stones!" Steven says with a sense of urgency. "Wes, I know we just reunited but would it be too much to ask for your help?"

Wes smirks, a hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised at Steven who, reasons unknown to Wes, blushes at him. "As though you need to ask."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wes and Steven proceeded to run towards the woods with Latios and Latias flying above them as they battled their way through a group of grunts to get to the admins running the operation. A tedious task, but on the upside it  _ did  _ stop them from tearing down Latios and Latias's home. 

"We were here first!" An admin with a blue bandana over his head yells, holding out a fist to the other admin in front of him who had his bangs covering one of his eyes and his Magma hoodie up. "So get lost or else!"

"We need them more than you losers do!" The Magma Admin holds out his own fist, sharing a glare between the Aqua Admin. "Unlike your leader, Maxie actually knows what he's doing!"

"Just who are you two and what gives you the right to wreck a Pokemon's home?" Steven demands, anger dripping in his tone as the two grunts flinch at his appearance. 

_ Well, at least they aren't bickering anymore. _

"Ugh, how do you catch wind of this?" The Aqua Admin grumbles and crosses his arms. "I'm Aqua Admin Amber—"

"—And I'm Maxie's favorite Magma Admin, Blaise!" Blaise spoke proudly then turned to Amber. "How about we put our differences aside for now and take care of these two?"

"Working with a Team Magma member.. Ugh, fine. But I'm taking the mega stones after I win this battle!" 

Amber throws out a pokeball along with Blaise, releasing a Gengar. The Magma Admin on the other hand had a Banette on his team.

Wes glances over at Steven, sharing a knowing smile at him as Steven reaches for a pokeball. The last time they battled together was in Slateport City where they released the same Pokemon as they fought together against Team Aqua.

_ It'd only be fitting then. _

Wes and Steven threw out their Pokemon at the same time, watching as two Metagross's stomped on the ground at their opponents. The Pokemon exchanged looks as if they too were happy to be reunited.

The two admins shared looks and pulled out necklaces from under their clothing. Wes stared in wonder as their opponents Pokemon both began to glow, transforming them in a ball of light and altered their Pokemon's appearances and apparently their strength as well. 

Steven on the other hand looked angered by the transformation and took off the pin on his suit, bringing it to his lips and pecked the rainbow stone on it, causing the stone and Metagross to light up. Wes looks in awe as Steven's Metagross levitates from the ground, its arms now extended out towards their enemies. 

He couldn't bite back the grin that found its way to his face and Steven looked over with a fond smile of his own, eyes softening at Wes.

“Banette, use Sucker Punch!”    
  
The ghost type let out a creepy laugh, disappearing in a flash aiming to hit Wes’s Metagross. Not being able to dodge in time, Banette appeared in front of the steel type, hitting against its body with two glowing dark fists. Steven came to his aid, sending his Metagross forward.    
  
“Bullet Punch!”    
  
Steven didn’t even have to say what Pokemon to attack with Mega Metagross knowing full well who to hit. Banette braced itself, looking over at its teammate for help.    
  
“Interfere with Lick!”    
  
“Help Steven out with Shadow Rush!”    
  
Gengar stuck its tongue out floating over to Mega Metagross that had its metal claws lit up as it raced to hit Banette. Meanwhile Wes’s Metagross intervened with a shadowy glow of its own, ramming its body against Gengar to knock it away from Steven’s Pokemon.    
  
While Lick was a good move to use in a chance to paralyze your foe, it wouldn’t do any good here considering their Metagross’s had the ability Clear Body. Since Steven was busy with the Team Magma Admin Wes figured he’d target Gengar for now. While the two had the type advantage, and not knowing if Steven had any super effective moves, he’d try to do most of the work to avoid letting the battle go on too long.    
  
“Metagross use Agility!”    
  
_ Might as well increase its speed while I can. _   
  
“Banette, Embargo on the normal Metagross!”    
  
While Metagross was busy increasing its speed it took the hit of Embargo that barely fazed Wes. A move where he couldn’t use items for a certain amount of time, but that was okay. He didn’t think he’d even have to use any items for this battle anyways.    
  
“Metagross, Meteor Mash on Banette!”    
  
Steven ordered, watching his Metagross float backwards before lunging itself forward with its fists now glowing with a swirl of stars surrounding it. Wes turned his head to the Aqua Admin, noticing he was eyeing Steven’s Pokemon.    
  
“Shadow Ball—”    
  
“Shadow Sucker Punch on Gengar!”    
  
Wes quickly interrupted the grunt, earning a glare from him. The glare went to a shocked expression and a small gasp when he saw Wes’s Metagross disappear in a dark purple and black glow, appearing in front of his Gengar in a flash. Instead of dark fists, a single claw glowed purple and hit its target.    
  
“Banette use Phantom Force on Mega Metagross!”    
  
Banette disappeared into the shadows, stretching across the battlefield. Wes glanced at Steven noticing he was barely breaking a sweat, almost as if he wasn’t concerned about the attack. The confidence he had in their Pokemon had Wes biting back a smile.    
  
“Mean Look on Metagross!”    
  
Wes turned his attention to Gengar, watching the ghost and poison type lock eyes with Metagross and prevented Wes from returning his Pokemon. Wes rolled his eyes again, fully unintended to change his Pokemon to begin with.    
  
“Metagross, use Psychic on Gengar!”    
  
Wes raised a brow at Steven’s order, this time letting himself smile. While Metagross’s current opponent was hiding in the shadows he was making use of his turn to help him out. And since psychic type attacks were super effective against Gengar he was more than helping him out.    
  
Just as Gengar was floating in the air getting sent back against the ground, Banette appeared and swiped at Mega Metagross, earning a grunt from the Pokemon. Wes glared at the Magma Admin who appeared to be getting a little cocky and nudged his head towards Banette when his Metagross looked back at him as if wanting to focus on the ghost type as well.    
  
“Perish Song!”    
  
Wes jerked his head back to Gengar, covering his ears at the horrible sounding song that went across the field. Steven sighed, looking just as bothered as Wes did and held up a hand as he went to order his Pokemon to attack. “A useless move! Metagross, attack Gengar with Psychic one last time!”    
  
“Banette, hit Metagross with Sucker Punch to save Gengar!”   
  
Wes glared at the Magma Admin and was going to grant Metagross’s wish of wanting to attack the ghost type. He fully intended on having Steven’s back, and wasn’t going to let them get the upper hand. “Intercept with Shadow Rush!”    
  
Wes took satisfaction in the fact that his Metagross was able to hit Banette first. The moves were both a priority first attack, but since his Metagross had a higher speed it was able to attack first. Blaise sighed in frustration, no longer looking smug as his Banette tumbled to the ground, barely being able to stand up.    
  
Steven on the other hand was able to successfully hit Gengar. Metagross’s eyes glowed pink, surrounding Gengar and trapping him in a telekinetic force that hurled the Pokemon, nearly making the now faint ghost type collide against his trainer.    
  
“Metagross, finish this with Shadow Mash!”    
  
Like Steven’s Meteor Mash, his Metagross backed up before hurling itself forward towards Banette. Instead of the blue glow of Steven’s Metagross, his had a purple and black glow to it since the Pokemon didn’t fully have its heart restored. Most trainers were intrigued by the unusual attacks, but one day he’d find a way without the use of Celebi to restore the Pokemon who were affected by Cipher.   
  
After making contact with Banette, the Pokemon stumbled and swayed until it eventually fell to the ground, getting sent back by its trainer. Both of the admins glared at them before glaring at each other.    
  
“Some help you were!” Blaise fumed, stomping on the ground. “We could have won!”    
  
Highly unlikely considering Metagross wasn’t the only Pokemon with him, and he’s sure it was the same with Steven.    
  
“Says you!” Amber snapped back. “If you could have held out longer they would have fainted! We had the type advantage too!”    
  
“Are you two done now?” Steven spoke calmly, but sternly, catching the attention of both the admins who now appeared nervous. “You two should pay for what you did to this island for your own selfish needs!”    
  
Wes nodded in agreement and took a step forward with his Pokemon. The admins exchanged looks and the grunts around them looked to their leaders for help. Before they could apprehend them the Admins pulled out Smoke Balls and threw them to the ground, causing him and Steven to cover their faces as the grunts escaped. 

It was a bitter loss, letting the enemy get away, but after the smoke cleared they could at least take comfort in knowing that Latios and Latias are safe. The peace of their home was now restored and they could fly around without worry anymore.   
  
For now they rested on the island after tending to their Pokemon and listened to the gentle push of the waves. Despite having to go against Team Aqua and Magma, Steven was thrilled to see Wes again. It felt too long since their last encounter, but what better way to reunite than with a battle? They saved an island and foiled the evil team’s plans again, yet.. When Steven looked over at Wes he hardly looked relaxed, as if he couldn’t relish in their victory.    
  
“Something wrong?” Steven asked softly, snapping Wes from his thoughts.    
  
“As much as I’d like to relax after that battle.. I need to head to the Weather Institute,” Wes sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Team Aqua was headed that way and I fully intend on stopping them.”   
  
Steven feels warmth rush through him at Wes’s determination to protect Hoenn. He had no reason to push himself so hard, yet.. Here he was, still traveling around Hoenn for the sake of restoring peace.    
  
“If that’s the case then I’d like to offer my assistance since we make such a great team.” Steven smiles warmly and watches Wes look up at him with an unreadable expression. It surprises Steven how Wes eases into a smile, looking relieved and excited about the offer.    
  
Perhaps Wes was wanting to spend some quality time with him as well.   
  
“Sounds great to me.”    
  
With that said and done Steven reached to grab his Metagross and Skarmory, but two blurs past by them, whirling around until the Pokemon stopped in front of them. The reappearance of Latios and Latias surprised the two, and what furthered Steven’s excitement was the mega stones they held in each of their hands, along with their own Soul Dew. The orb was a mix of blue and purple making Steven’s eyes light up.   
  
“I’ve never seen Soul Dew in person before!” Steven happily exclaimed, taking the orb that Latios offered. “It’s much more beautiful seeing in person! Did you know these orbs were specifically made for Latios and Latias? It boosts their special attack and defense—”    
  
Steven pauses, feeling heat on his face before he pockets the mega stone and soul dew. He gives Wes a sheepish smile once he realizes how amused Wes looks by his outburst.    
  
“Ah, sorry to get off track. It seems Latios and Latias want us to go with them.”    
  
Wes looks over at Latias, smiling at the legendary when she bumps her head against his hand. Wes takes the stones offered to him and pats Latias, climbing onto her once she lowered herself down to the ground.   
  
“We better get a move on then.” Wes comments, patting Latias and waits as Steven climbs onto Latios, sharing a smile with Wes. As if they were racing, Latias takes off before Latios is off the island, having the two head back towards Route 118.    
  
It was good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally they reunite <3 
> 
> Major thanks & kudos to my requester for the prompt/idea! Was especially excited to write this considering they’re back together <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
